Kenichi: Path of a Master
by Lukashi
Summary: Kenichi left Ryozanpaku for 4 years, leaving the masters and Miu to wonder what had happened to him. He returns 4 years later with a mysterious motive. What could Kenichi's reasons be for returning? MiuxKenichi


**Disclaimer: I dont own Kenichi, the mightiest disciple**

Miu walked around the halls of the Ryozanpaku, her head hung as she dwelled on the past. About 4 years ago, Kenichi had left the dojo, telling nobody where he was headed and his purposes, simply vanishing without a trace.

"Kenichi..." Miu muttered, looking at her hands as tears dropped onto them. Shio looked over at her sadly, clenching his fists before growling.

"If I ever get my hands on Kenichi I swear i'm going to break every bone in his body." Shio spoke with a cold tone, Kensei looking at him.

"Now now Shio, you should relax. I'm sure Kenichi had very good reasons for leaving." Kensei said but his tone proved that he too was still feeling anger. They both went quiet, hearing the gates to the dojo being opened.

"Hm? We havent had anybody come here all this time... I wonder who it is." Shigure spoke, heading over to the gate before freezing.

"You..."

Shigure stared at the male in front of her, his brown hair put into a ponytail, his brown eyes glinting a little bit as he looked up at the sky. He was wearing a pair of black pants that were in the style that is used as the karate uniform, he wore a white vest on his upper body, showing off his muscles while he had a red jacket slung over his shoulder with the kanji for 'strength' on it. He also wore a pair of simple sandals, the katana strapped to his side being covered in a black and green sheath.

"It's been too long..." he muttered before noticing Shigure who was glaring at him hatefully, the gates of the dojo slamming shut.

"Kenichi Shirahama..." Shigure snarled, pulling out her katana.

"Shigure... it's nice to see you again..." Kenichi said, smiling even though Shigure was ready to gut him like a trout.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did... you broke Miu's heart..." Shigure ran at Kenichi at incredible speed, swinging her blade downwards at Kenichi, her eyes widening as he slapped her hand away and his blade was already at her neck.

"Shigure... please clam down... I bear no hostility... I came back... I want to see you all..." Kenichi explained, moving his blade from her throat.

"I'm not letting you past me. I'm going to kill you!" Shigure growled, moving back and knocking Kenichi's blade to the side, opening up his defences and she aimed to stab him straight through the heart, her eyes snapping open as she felt a pain in her chest, flying backwards across the ground.

"Shigure Kosaka. Stop this." Hayate said, walking over with his narrowed in an intense glare. Shigure stopped, bowing her head, noticing that Kenichi was on his knees, his head bowed to the floor.

"Master. I'm back." Kenichi spoke with repect, not lifting his head. "Kenichi... why have you returned?" Hayate asked, a cold tone to his voice. Kenichi lifted his head and stood, looking Hayate in the eyes.

"I came to show you all how much I've grown." Kenichi said, grinning.

"Oh? You believe you can take us on do you?" Sakaki said with a growl, cracking his knuckles.

"Actually yes, I believe I've grown strong enough to fight you." Kenichi then cracked his neck, looking Sakaki in the eyes.

"I'll put you in your place Kenichi" Sakaki said, settling into his Karate stance, Kenichi settling into it with a grin. Everybody else moved back, eager to watch Kenichi be punished, all except for Miu who looked horrified.

"Kenichi no!" she cried out, her plead falling on deaf ears as Kenichi's eyes showed he wasn't going to back out. Sakaki moved forward, delivering a strong punch aimed at Kenichi's face, his other fist aiming for his stomach, expecting Kenichi to block the top fist but Kenichi blocked both of Sakaki's hands, tightening his grip on them both.

"That wont work. You taught it to me remember?" Kenichi spoke, throwing Sakaki over his shoulder, watching him hit the ground before Sakaki flipped onto his feet.

"Not bad but that was only one move, you won't block all of my strikes." Sakaki snarled, rushing Kenichi quickly, launching a flurry of punches but his eyes widened as Kenichi blocked every single one of them, his expression unchanging as he simply stared at Sakaki the entire time, throwing a few punches of his own, Sakaki blocking each one quickly and retaliating. Sakaki found an opening and quickly punched Kenichi in the stomach, grinning. "Your defence faltered." he spoke but his jaw quickly dropped as Kenichi didn't even budge from the punch, his stomach feeling like it was steel. "Sorry Sakaki, things won't be like they were when I was still here." Kenichi said, grinning and he thrust his fist forward hitting Sakaki squarely on the nose, breaking it upon impact, he then followed up with a swift kick to the midsection, two punches to his torso which broke two of his ribs then he finished with an uppercut to Sakaki's chin, launching him into the air.

"Final blow. Doumawashi Juuri Geri." Kenichi spoke, doing a cartwheel motion, slamming his foot down onto Sakaki's chest then he spun again, bringing his foot down with a powerful kick finishing the movement. Sakaki coughed up a little blood on impact, falling unconscious.

"He-he beat Sakaki?" Miu gasped, everybody else looking shocked.

"Wow..." Shigure said, looking at Kenichi.

"Who's next?" Kenichi asked, standing straight.

"APA!" Apachai shouted, jumping forwards and bowing. "Apachai is next!"

Kenichi smiled and bowed. "Yes Master Apachai." He then settled into the Muay Thai stance that Apachai had taught him, mirroring the Muay Thai Master. Apachai kicked at Kenichi quickly, his right foot aimed towards Kenichi's head but Kenichi blocked it with his left arm, retaliating with his own kick which Apachai blocked easily, swinging his right fist to Kenichi's face while also swinging his left elbow to Kenichi's face not even a milisecond after, Kenichi blocking both strikes with ease before jumping, slamming his knee into Apachai's jaw. "APA!" Kenichi then hit Apachai quickly in the chest several times, still yelling "Apapapapa!" Apachai took each strike easily, hitting Kenichi several times with his own punches, bringing his knee up and slamming it into Kenichi's jaw hard, launching the boy into the air.

"Ti Kua Kon!" Apachai called out and as Kenichi landed Apachai kicked him in the chin with an upwards motion, then jumping forward and slammming his knee into Kenichi's stomach, slamming him into the Dojo walls.

"Looks like Apachai beat him." Shigure spoke, smirking and her eyes then widened as Kenichi blurred in front of Apachai, moving at incredible speeds.

"Dou fist." Kenichi spoke, his tone cold as he slammed his fist into Apachai's gut hard, his fist having a red aura around it that made Hayato pale.

"He's using the power of Dou martial arts! He's took that path!?" Hayato exclaimed, watching as Apachai flew across the ground as an invisible burst of energy burst from his back, showing the strength of Kenichi's punch. The Muay Thai master stopped a few moments later against the steps of the dojo unconscious.

"Kenichi!" Kensei yelled, losing his composure and he settled into his Kenpo stance. "Chishou Renkan Shouken Kyappou!" Kensei called out, moving at amazing speed and he aimed a large amount of palm strikes at Kenichi that all hit him in the chest, causing him great deals of pain but Kenichi showed absolutely no pain response.

"Ma Style Takusousho." Kenichi spoke, as he quickly ducked under a palm strike, knocking Kensie's concentration off and he hit his own elbow, his palm lifting at great speed into Kensei's chin. The Chinese martial artist got hit full force, the blow launching him into the air and Kenichi followed up quickly, saying "Youshi Gouken." slamming his knee into Kensei's gut, making him hit the ground hard, stand up quickly to defend but he was hit again as Kenichi rushed him, swinging his arms down from above his head, slamming them onto Kensei's head. "Yousou Ha." Kensei hit the ground again, struggling to stand up but when he did he settled back into his stance.**  
**

"Not bad Kenichi... but you won't beat me with those moves. You need to be able to perform MUCH better moves." Kensei spoke a little shakily, swaying slightly before steeling his will and he started attacking Kenichi again, the young boy dodging his attacks easily before knocking open Kensei's guard. "I'm sorry Master Kensei." Kenichi spoke before kicking Kensei with powerful kicks, Kensei not dodging a single one. "Bagua 72 Antei" Kenichi spoke, sending Kensei flying with the last kick.

"I beat three..." Kenichi muttered, smiling.

"Your opponent is me noe Kenichi. I'll end this right now." Hayato spoke, stepping forwards as Kenichi seemingly glowed with a blue aura that was much brighter than the red aura he had before. "_So he's actually a Sei user... the Dou martial arts was simply to overpower Apachai..." _Hayato thought, settling into a stance the same as Kenichi before Kenichi coughed, blood splattering the ground in front of him.

"KENICHI!" Miu yelled, running over to him as he fell to his knees, coughing more blood as he felt his chest, five of his ribs broken and he also had internal bleeding.

"Kenichi?" Hayato asked, rushing to him as Kenichi weakly stood, clearly running on pure willpower.

"I can... fight... I'll prove... I was... getting stronger for her..." Kenichi croaked out, barely able to speak as he barely settled back into his stance, his eyes flickering between open and closed as he fought the urge to pass out. He eventually gave in, falling forwards as Miu caught him, yelling to Akisame "GET AN AMBULANCE!"


End file.
